Letters from Barden
by bechloe-mitchsen
Summary: The girls went their seperate ways after the ICCA's - but Beca & Chloe vowed to keep in touch; from Beca's final days at Barden to their jobs beyond college, the tales of their lives are woven through the letters and emails the pair exchange over the years in 'Letters from Barden'. Can their friendship last, or is it too late to realise they are meant to be more than just friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**To: **Chloe Beale

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**Subject: **I'm turning 20 and I need your moral support in getting through this rough time in my life

Hey Chloe.

Hope I got your email right? If not, would the stranger reading this please pass it onto the right Chloe Beale? She's tall, ginger, creeps in your shower - bit weird? You'd know her if you met her.

Thanks.

Anyway - important stuff! - It's my birthday in like two weeks & I've been told by the rest of the Bellas I'm supposed to have this party or something to celebrate. Nothing big, no stupid costumes or righteous rituals about turning 20 - which, by the way, feels fucking _old_. Anyway, do you think you can come back to campus? Let me know & I'll book you into my dorm for the weekend.

B x

* * *

**To: **Beca Mitchell

**From: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **RE: I'm turning 20…

Yeah you got the right email - by the way, you're such a charmer! And 20 is not old! But sure, I'll be there. Actually can't wait to see everyone again! Xx

* * *

Beca - sorry I had to dash off, left this stuck to your fridge – I knew it'd be the place you'd look first! I am rough as hell this morning. Excellent party! You were asleep when I got up but I had a flight to catch back & I didn't want to wake you. Also, sorry about the sick in the bathroom. I cleaned it up as best I could. And then I was sick again. Sorry. I'll email soon! Happy birthday weekend again! C xx

* * *

**To: **Chloe Beale

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**Subject: **Vomit!

I thought you said you cleaned up!

You owe me Beale. Mostly a new bathmat. And a new sink. How did you even miss the toilet? Eugh. Anyway thanks for coming again. Speak soon Bealio. Take it easy in NYC x

* * *

Beca,

Your dad's been trying to get hold of you. You won't pick up your phone OR answer your door. Getting beyond a joke now Bex. You need to start going to lectures. I'll phone you AGAIN later – do try and pick up! Sheila x

* * *

**To: **Beca Mitchell

**From: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **RE; Stepmonster

Beca, don't do an Aubrey – lectures are just as important as Bella's rehearsals. You should start going more. Also, don't tell Aubrey I said that. She'll have my head on a stick…

Congratulations on the new deal at the radio station though! Reckon you can record your shows and send me a link? Office is DULL at the minute and I need something to cheer me up. I think I actually miss my lectures – it's totes weird. Anyway, speak soon. Good luck tonight at regionals – you can do it! C xx

* * *

Norman Findlayson

Principle Dean

Barden University

Ms Rebeca Mitchell

Dear Ms Rebeca Mitchell,

Further to your recent fall in academic attendance we write to inform you that we will be withdrawing our funding to your educational programme. It is a decision we regret to take, however we believe you have fallen outside of the attendance percentage catchment for you to benefit from our support schemes and therefore are no longer eligible to receive monetary support. Should you find you need further guidance please do not hesitate to contact one of my assistants on the phone numbers overleaf and a meeting can be arranged

Yours,

Dean Findlayson

* * *

Greetings from SXSW!

Hey Bex! Quick postcard – I'm between gigs. It's _incredible_ out here – I can't believe you couldn't come. Aubrey says hey! I'll email properly when I'm back in NY. Wish you were here! C xx

* * *

Greetings from Barden University!

Chlo, picked this out myself (who knew that BU had a giftshop? Who normally buys these things?) – don't wish you were here (yes, I'm still pissed about your vomit on my bathrug) but your face being here would be better than the sour chops of my lecturers who have been bugging me _all day_ about late assignments. Enjoy your last weekend in SXSW - don't get too crazy – I PROMISE I'll go next year. B x

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY BECAW!

SHOULD US LOVE BIRDS MEET FOR COFFE AT THE NEST-CAFÉ?

IT'S A DATE. LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER. X

* * *

_Chloe Beale is online_

**Beca: **Did you send me a weird thing through the BU post?

**Chloe: **No idea what you're talking about.

**Beca: **Hmm…

**Chloe: **What?!

**Beca: **I have my suspicions…

**Chloe: **Maybe you've just got a secret admirer ;)

**Beca: **Oh really?

**Chloe: **Yup. They will take you for dates at the nest-café, and you'll be a right cute pair of chicks together. You can fly south for the winter and they'll give you tweetment when you're sick.

**Beca: **… you're so fucking weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dear Mr Mitchell,

We thank you for your cooperation in the recent discharge of your daughter, Rebeca Mitchell. Please find enclosed a medical bill for her time in our care.

If you require any further assistance please do not hesitate to contact us on the phone numbers overleaf.

Yours,

Dr Cellier, Barden University Medical Practitioner, PhD.

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To:** Beca Mitchell

**Subject: **Wrist Action ;)

How are you holding out? Hope it's not as bad as it looked. I can't believe the night got so _messy_! Let me know how things are. Sat at the airport – hate this waiting game… x

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **RE; Wrist Action ;)

Beca is no longer available on this email – she sprained her wrist owing to a ginger haired bad influence arriving on her doorstep and getting her drunk at three in the afternoon and now her hilariously witty father has banned her from any social gathering or discussion until all assignments have been passed (he clearly didn't think that one through – can't write essays with my arm in a sling can I?)

Hope your wait is long and painful.

B x

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Beca Mitchell

**Subject: **RE; Wrist Action ;)

You fell down the stairs! It wasn't _entirely_ my fault! Anyway, glad it's not broken. I'd have felt pretty bad then I suppose.

Sitting around in the waiting room just got interesting – cute guy has arrived and will be on same flight. I'll keep you posted ;)

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **RE; Wrist Action ;)

If it's all the same I'd rather you didn't….

Just let me know the plane lands alright – I don't need to know the dirties in between. Xx

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **Have you landed?

Not heard anything – shouldn't you have landed like three hours ago? Xx

* * *

**From**: Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **RE: Have you landed?

Went online, your plane definitely got in on time. Let me know you've not been abducted. Xx

* * *

_Beca Mitchell is now online_

**Chloe: **Hey!

**Beca: **Who is this?

**Chloe: **ha-ha, check out Chris Rock over here.

**Beca: **Excuse me? Do I know you?

**Chloe: **Alright, lets not be funny – sorry I didn't call. I've just been busy

**Beca: **Go on.

**Chloe: **You didn't want the dirties inbetween the other day!

**Beca: **Are you _serious_?

**Chloe: **What? I told you he was cute!

**Beca: **Right. Wow. Well, he sounds lovely…

**Chloe: **He is _a dream._ His name is Alex. How's the wrist?

_Your message could not be delivered; Beca Mitchell is now offline_

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Beca Mitchell

**Subject: **Are you still on this planet?

Hey!

Where've you been? I've called like five times this week and you're just not picking up – everything ok? Wrist still playing up, or is that all feeling better now?

Look, just get in touch, let me know you're alright. Would love to hear from you. Lots to catch up on. C x

* * *

**From:** Chloe Beale

**To: **Beca Mitchell

**Subject:** Hellooooo?

Hey – everything ok? Just a quick email letting you know I'm actually gonna be in your neck of the woods next weekend, fancy a catch up? You're probably busy with all your work and radio shows and stuff, so don't worry. I can be at the coffee place we used to go to at lunch on Saturday, should I meet you there? Let me know! C x

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Beca Mitchell

**Subject: **RE; Hellooooo?

Flight gets in at like 11.30 tomorrow – still on for lunch? I seriously need to talk to you about something.

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject:** RE; Hellooooo?

Sorry, can't make it. Have a safe trip x

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Beca Mitchell

Beca, what the hell is going on here?

Mainly, I'm writing this because my flight got back into NY fine – thanks for asking! Thought I'd better let you know seeing as how last time you nearly had a fit when I didn't tell you within five minutes of touching tarmac. Not that it seems to be bothering you right now – where the hell have you been? I need to talk to you – I miss you. Has something happened? Ever since I left you at uni last time you've been really weird – what is going on? I need you to tell me. I need someone to talk to Beca, and I thought we could do that.

I don't know if you've even read this far down the email what with you being so busy in your life but if you have then just let me know you're alright. I'm having a few problems with Alex, and I could do with your advice. Just… let me know I'm not the reason you're upset, or angry, or whatever. X

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Beca

Fuck. Alex's been sleeping with someone else. Shit. SHIT. Beca, what do I do?

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **Are you ok?

Chloe, I've tried ringing you like ten times – I'm starting to panic now. Let me know you're alright. I've literally been up to my eyeballs – you didn't do anything to piss me off, I just barely get two inches of my own life to breathe in, let alone check emails and write back – I'm sorry. Just let me know you're alright.

And send me Alex's address – Need somewhere to send this pile of shit. What a dick! xx

* * *

**From**: Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **RE: Are you ok?

Thanks for ringing. I'm glad you're ok. I propose a deal – Spring Break is like a few weeks away. Take some time off work – I've already told Luke I won't be in – you _need_ to get away from NY for a while. Come here x

* * *

_Chloe Beale is now online_

**Beca: **Hey stranger! Where've you been?

**Chloe: **Hey. nowhere really. just trying to get my head back together.

**Beca: **You can do that in like two weeks – I can't wait for SB. You excited?

**Chloe: **Yup.

**Beca:** Ace. What time does your flight get in again?

**Chloe: **Not sure. I'll check & let you know. Gotta go. X

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **Flights?

Dude – Spring Break is like on Friday – I need your flight details!

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **?

Chlo – it's like Wednesday – I need to know when your flight gets in this weekend?

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Aubrey Posen

**Subject: **Hey!

Hey Aubrey, hows things? Good I hope. Just a quick email – have you heard from Chloe in like the last two weeks or anything? I can't get hold of her & she's supposed to be flying over here at the weekend for Spring Break. Sorry you couldn't make it with her too, I guess the gavel needs you more than the vodka! Beca x

* * *

**From: **Aubrey Posen

**To: **Beca Mitchell

Beca,

First – I'm not a judge, I'm an attorney. We don't use gavels.

Secondly – Chloe's going through some problems at the minute. I suggest you give her a little space. She'll tell you when she's ready.

Thirdly – you email me and don't bother to update me on the Bella's? What the hell, Beca?

_Sincerely,_

_Aubrey Posen, attorney at law_

_Richmond & Bradshaws LTD_

* * *

**From: **Aubrey Posen

**To: **Chloe Beale

Chloe, you're going to have to tell Beca – she's just emailed me & she sounds worried. Let her know you're okay!

_Sincerely,_

_Aubrey Posen, attorney at law_

_Richmond & Bradshaws LTD_

* * *

**From:** Chloe Beale

**To: **Aubrey Posen

I'm not okay though, am I Bree? What the fuck am I going to do!

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **Hey!

Hey Chloe

Sorry to be emailing you again. I guess I'm pretty excited for you to get here. It seriously seems like ages since I've seen you. It's been a rough couple of days – my dad's been on my case like _all _the time – letting my hair down over the next week or so is exactly what we need. Just let me know as soon as you can when you're gonna land. xx

* * *

**You have [one] new message**:

**From: **Chloe

HEY B. TRIED TO CALL - U MUST BE AT WORK.

FLIGHTS CANCELLED - WON'T BE COMING.

SOMETHINGS HAPPENED, RLY NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU.

RING ME AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS.

C xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**From:** Chloe Beale

**To: **Beca Mitchell

**Subject:** Thank you…

Hey,

So I just wanted to say thank you for last weekend. I can't believe how much of a wreck I was – can't have been your best trip to Manhattan, right? Sorry. And I swear, I'll pay for your flights, as soon as I'm back on my feet.

Mind you, I'm moving back to Florida next weekend – unhappily, I point out – so I'm not sure when I'll be back on my feet. My mum's going spare. She just keeps ringing me and crying. Surely that should be my job? _Pregnant_. My god. Still sounds weird.

There's an actual human being inside me Bex.

It's all just… well, I'm 23 and having a baby on my own, that's what it is. Ugh.

I'll stop whining now. How are the Bella's? And you? I hope you've got yourself back on your feet academically – don't let my problems tear you away from your essays!

Miss you B-Dog xxx

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **RE: Thank you…

**Attachments: **1 Document - _'Names'_

Cheer up Charlie! It'll be fine.

I promise.

x

PS - just wanted to share this with you - if you get stuck for inspiration you can always use one of these. I think I took the whole 'meet-a-guy-in-the-airport-and-fall-in-love-with-the-douche' situation to a whole new level. Consider them a baby warming present. Baby warming? That's right, right?

I miss you too bugface x

_[1] Attachment – 'Document; Names'_

- If it's a boy you can call him Jack – then if people see him in an airport people will shout "Hi Jack!" and things will just get messy.

- Bo - _or, if you're feeling super nostalgic – Bo Wing. Bo Ing?_

- If Baby Beale is naughty call them Little Fokker ? No?

And my final offering from Beca Mitchell, Baby-Naming & Pun Master extrodinaire;

- If there's twins in there call them both Drake.

Take them on a flight. (Figured where I'm going with this yet?

Drakes on a plane? x

* * *

_Beca Mitchell is now online_

_John Mitchell is now online_

**John:** Beca?

**Beca:** Hey dad.

**John: **How's things?

**Beca: **Fine. What's up?

**John:** Just checking in.

**Beca:** Right..

**John: **I got an email from Professor Berry.

**Beca: **Ok.

**John: **Glad to see your grades have picked up.

**Beca: **Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go.

**John: **Hold on, I want to tell you something before you go

_[John Mitchell is typing]_

**John: **I want you to promise me you'll be safe.

**Beca: **Right… And what do you mean by that?

**John: **I heard about your friend. Chloe, is it?

**Beca: **And I thought students bitched a lot…

**John: **Don't get smart with me. She's made a stupid mistake, and I'm not going to let you do the same. Not now – you're so close to the end of your college days Beca, don't let them slip away from you.

**Beca: **Are you kidding me? Dad I think this conversation is over. Chloe is one of my closest friends – my best friend! And anyway, I doubt I'll be needing to be 'safe' any time soon. Thanks for the concern…

**John: **Good to hear. I'm not ready to be a granddad yet.

**Beca: **DAD.

**John: **And you're not ready to be a mom, either.

**Beca: **I'll ignore that.

**John: **Nobody your age is ready to be a mother. Not by a long way. Although I think you'd probably do a damn better job than other people around your age…

**Beca: **Right – and what's that supposed to mean?

**John: **I'm just not sure seeing Chloe again is the best thing for you right now. You need to concentrate on college.

**Beca: **She's pregnant! Not infected with some kind of disease. I'm not going to have a baby just by standing next to her.

**John: **She's only 23 Beca, understand where I'm coming from. I want the best for you.

**Beca: **Fuck! Dad! What's _wrong_ with you?

**John:** Nothing. I'm just making sure you're making good choices.

**Beca: **I am. Thanks. And my friends are too. I happen to think that Chloe will make a great mother. She's kind, caring, intelligent - and considerate, unlike some people – contrary to what you seem to think she can hold it together through this. I don't need your advice about who my friends are.

_Beca Mitchell is offline_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To:** Beca Mitchell

**Subject: **I'm imparting some wisdom

Hey.

Consider this email a warning.

PREGNANCY SUCKS.

I'm fat, and my ankles hurt, and my boobs hurt and I'm just bloated and hungry and the baby wants everything that Taco Bell stocks but I can't eat any of it because it just makes me spew and so I guess what I'm trying to say is DON'T EVER HAVE SEX. It's not even worth it. Never have sex. NEVER HAVE SEX BECAUSE YOU WILL GET PREGNANT AND JUST WADDLE AND WOBBLE AND ITS ALL JUST UGH. Ugh indeed xx

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **RE; I'm imparting some wisdom

… And if I have sex, and I get pregnant - will I also die?

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Beca Mitchell

**Subject: **RE; RE; I'm imparting some wisdom

You're not even funny, you know that, right?

Please come out to Florida, so you can suffer with me?

* * *

Miss Beca Mitchell

You are invited to attend the christening of _Molly Beale_

At 10am

At St Luke's Gospel, Miami, FL

On the 17th July

* * *

Miss Mitchell,

_Many people will hold _Molly Beale's _tiny fingers_

_But only a cherished few can hold her special heart_

_And help guide her on her path through life_

I, Chloe Beale, would like to ask you to become Molly's godmother

The acknowledgement of which will be made

At 10am, St Luke's Gospel, Miami, FL, on 17th July

* * *

Miss Aubrey Posen,

_Many people will hold _Molly Beale's _tiny fingers_

_But only a cherished few can hold her special heart_

_And help guide her on her path through life_

I, Chloe Beale, would like to ask you to become Molly's Godmother

The acknowledgement of which will be made

At 10am, St Luke's Gospel, Miami, FL, on 17th July

* * *

Chloe,

Thank you so much! I've never been so honoured – I will be the best godmother to Molly in the world! I'm trying desperately to take the weekend of the christening off work, but as of yet there's nothing confirmed.

I hope you & Molly are doing ok!

Love,

Aubrey x

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **Hey Baby Mama!

Just dropping a few lines now I'm back in the big L-A!

First – thank you _so_ much for the best weekend! I'm burnt to a crisp (never knew how much of a bitch Miami sunshine was in the summer…) but I seriously loved every second.

Also, just letting you know - Molly is the greatest thing in the world. Honestly, I don't even know how else to describe her. She's absolutely beautiful. Those pictures you sent? Yeah, I had the entire office in tears. (Ok, so by the whole office I mean just me – but seriously – you make cute babies!) She couldn't be more of a miniature you if she tried. Good job on that one!

Also I'm glad you and Alex are trying to make things work. I know it's difficult but I'm here – if you need me to be. Shame he couldn't have been at the christening, I'd have liked to have met the asscrack.

Take it easy, ok? And I'll be over as soon as I can be – I promise.

Wish me luck – first day properly working in the LA studios today!

xxx

* * *

Hey Bree,

Just thought I'd drop you a few lines.

I've got ten minutes of quiet whilst Molly's asleep, so I'm trying to be productive, and I'd rather do this than a whole bunch of washing up that's waiting for me.

I say trying to be productive – I'm knackered – _all the time. _Even after your Bellas cardio I was not this exhausted.

I miss you. I miss Beca. I miss everyone. I can't believe it's been like three years since college. Where's the time gone? And I swear if Molly cries one more time when I try to sing her to sleep I'm going to post her to you and force you to make her like singing. I'm not having my child un-musically inclined.

Alright, I wouldn't really post her. I've attached some pictures instead so you can see your goddaughter growing up. She's getting crazy big.

Alex says hi. Well, I haven't seen him in like a week – he's always working away. Maybe that's why I'm so tired? I don't know.

How's the law stuff going? Everyone playing nice?

Miss you Bree. Please come and see me soon, I'm going stir crazy out here with my mom...

X

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **Happy 3rd Birthday Molly!

Hey Molly! (and Molly's Mommy!)

Hope you've had an awesome birthday! I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the party!

Your present is on the way though – I hope you like it!

Lots of love

Your favorite godmother (you have two of these, because you're awesome - but I, too, am awesome, and therefore the best one)

Beca xxx

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **Present?

Hey,

Did you get Molly's present? I know it was a bit much, but you said you wanted to get her into music from a young age, I figured 3 is young enough. Mozart learned piano when he was like three, I think – so I reckon we could have a new Mozart on our hands if we go about things the right way.

Molly Mozart. I like it.

Anyway, let me know everything's okay, I've not heard from you in a while!

LA is crazy busy – big names, big nights – I barely have time to breathe between shows and parties and work. It's crazy.

Miss you x

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **Question

How do you get rid of a three day hangover?

I am dying. It's ridiculous.

Everyone's just a bit… overwhelming. People want to hear things I've not even mixed yet and I don't know how to process that information. Especially not this hungover. God.

I'm sure I had something else to ask.

You ok? Still not heard from you in a while. X

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **RE: Question

Shit – your birthday! I knew there was something I'd forgotten.

How was it?

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Beca Mitchell

**Subject: **RE: RE: Question

Beca,

Molly is running everywhere right now and it is literally driving me up the wall, she's trying to eat everything – and I literally mean everything – she drooled on my books and my phone and everything – she's teething and crying and it just never stops. On the plus side she likes music now, yeah, she likes music at four in the morning, her piano smashing tunes are really appreciated by the neighbours and my mom and dad and brother. Thanks for that one.

Piano went down well. Thank you.

My birthday was quiet. Mom took me out for a meal and my brother watched Molly. Alex worked. That was it. My one minute of enjoyment to celebrate my 26th birthday.

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **RE: RE: RE: Question

Hey,

I'm sorry. I did that thing again, didn't I? That whole 'pretty insensitive' thing? I get that now. Sorry, about that...

Come to LA. Just for a couple of days. Please. It'll do us both the world of good.

I know it's easy for me to suggest that and probably an absolute logistical nightmare for you to find someone to look after Molly - I can only imagine how difficult this is, especially with Alex being away all the time. It's not what you wanted, but I'm gonna be here for you more. Whenever you need me to be. I'll try and be around, I'll try and pick up my cell (I really suck at that, don't I?) – I'm Molly's godmother for Christ sake, I can't just send her a bloody piano and think that will be enough.

x

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Beca Mitchell

**Subject: **LA!

Flights booked - I'm coming Bex, I'm actually coming to LA!

x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Chloe Beale is now online_

_Aubrey Posen is now online_

**Aubrey: **Hey!

**Chloe: **Hi

**Aubrey: **So? How was your visit?

**Chloe: **What?

**Aubrey: **To LA?!

**Chloe: **Oh, right. Yeah, it was fine.

**Aubrey: **It was 'fine'?

**Chloe: **Yeah, we just kinda hung out. It was good to get away from stuff.

**Aubrey: **And Beca?

**Chloe: **Yeah, she seems good. Everything looks like it's in order in Miss Mitchell's life!

**Aubrey: **What do you mean?

**Chloe: **Nothing. She's happy, got a good job, finally doing what she wants to do, good friends, she's always out partying. She seems pretty content

**Aubrey: **... why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?

**Chloe: **No idea.

**Aubrey: **You better not be lying to me

**Chloe: **I've got nothing else to tell you Bree!

**Aubrey: **Oh please. How long have I known you? I'm not stupid.

**Chloe: **Fine. I embarrassed myself. In an incredibly undignified manner. And _that's_ all.

**Aubrey: **You've done that before, nothing new there…

**Chloe: **It was different this time.

**Aubrey:** ?

**Chloe: **It's… no, it's gonna sound stupid.

**Aubrey: **try me?

**Chloe: **It's something I've thought about for a long time, and I just hate how I regret things I've not done more than I regret the things I _have _done. Anyway. I did it and now it… I just… I don't know. Its gonna change everything Bree, I've totally messed up this time. I have absolutely no idea why I thought it was a good idea. God, I do stupid things when I drink…

**Aubrey: **Are you talking about what I think you are?

**Aubrey: **Chloe, don't ignore me!

**Chloe: **Yes, fine – you know what I'm on about!

**Aubrey: **Oh my god Chloe!

**Chloe: **I told you it was stupid!

**Aubrey: **Well? What happened? Why is it so bad?

**Chloe**: Er, hello? Are you paying attention here? The whole thing is ridiculous…

**Aubrey: **Did you… you know…

**Chloe: **No, I didn't have sex, if that's what you mean.

**Aubrey: **Well. What happened then?

**Chloe:** I can't believe we're talking about this.

**Aubrey: **Chloe !?

**Chloe: **Fine! We just went out for a meal, this really sweet restaurant, really quiet – had a few drinks - and it was great, just the two of us – no Molly, no Alex, nothing. I can't remember the last time I felt so content like that Bree, its crazy. Anyway, after we'd eaten we went down to the basement below, some really underground club, the place was bouncing, and the guy on the door recognised Beca and invited her up for ten minutes in the booth, and oh my god Aubrey, it was _insane. _I've never heard anything like it.

**Aubrey:** She was good?

**Chloe:** Better. She was better than good.

**Chloe: **Incredible

**Chloe: **Amazing

**Aubrey: **Alright, calm yourself…

**Chloe:** Yeah, well, its true. We hung out in the club, dropped a few tequila slammers, and the next thing we're back at her flat and I've kissed her, and we're sleeping next to each other and I woke up holding her and… and then I snuck out…

**Aubrey: **Are you for serious?

**Chloe: **Unfortunately, yup…

**Aubrey: **Where did you go?

**Chloe: **I came home. I couldn't stay there! What the hell else was I supposed to do?

**Aubrey: **Er, stay? Stay and work it out? God you're an idiot.

**Chloe: **Aubrey – I have a child. A CHILD. An actual human being who I'm supposed to provide stability for and take care of and I cant just abandon her for some stupid high school crush I thought I'd otherwise managed to shake off. It was a kiss. A drunken kiss. That's it. I'll get over it.

**Aubrey: **I don't believe you

**Chloe**: You'll have to. Anyway, I've got to go. Molly's got to go to her dads, he wants a word about something.

**Aubrey: **Ok. Good luck! And be careful!

**Chloe: **I will. I'll be fine. He probably just wants to know why I left her with my dad rather than him – happy days. Bye Bree. I miss you xx

_Chloe Beale is now offline_

* * *

Dear Alex,

Thank you for your recent letter.

It would be my absolute privilege to attend your dinner with my wife, many thanks for the invitation.

I look forward to seeing you soon

George Beale

PS – Please, you don't need to call me Mr Beale; George will do fine.

* * *

Dear George,

Thank you, once again for attending my dinner party. I'm glad you particularly liked the mushrooms – they're a favourite of mine, and I've enclosed the recipe for your wife.

It was wonderful to get to know you and your family better too, and I don't think it's possible for me to express my gratitude at receiving your blessing. I'm thrilled to be able to be part of your family, and I'm incredibly excited for Chloe and yourselves to become a part of mine.

I'm sure Chloe will let you know as soon as the engagement is official, so for now I'd be thrilled if you could keep it as quiet as you can.

Thank you again sir,

Alex Miller


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

**To: **Chloe Beale

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**Subject: **Congratulations

Congratulations on your engagement Chloe, I'm happy for you and Alex.

You can finally have the family together you've always dreamed of

B x

* * *

_Aubrey Posen is now online_

_Chloe Beale is now online_

**Aubrey: **Congratulations!

**Chloe: **Thanks Bree, I can't believe it!

**Aubrey: **Neither can I – you bitch!

**Chloe: **Thanks, your support is appreciated greatly haha. I need you and Beca here in Tampa real soon for bridesmaid fittings!

**Aubrey: **I'm too old for that shit

**Chloe: **Noooo! You're _never_ too old to try dresses on and act like a princess Bree J

**Chloe: **Oh, before I forget – do you know if Beca's changed her number? I can't get hold of her and I need to arrange a time for you both to come over.

**Aubrey: **No idea.

**Chloe: **Oh well. Nevermind. She'll get in touch soon enough…

**Aubrey: **Are you sure you want to do this?

**Chloe: **Totes! You and Beca will look adorable in matching dresses! I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be stood at the end of that aisle with J

**Aubrey: **Hm… I didn't mean dress fittings but never mind…

**Chloe: **Right, well I'll call you later, Molly's wreaking havoc with something she shouldn't be! As usual! Bye!

_Chloe Beale is now offline_

* * *

To Aunty Beca,

You are invited to my 6th birthday party! Please come!

There is a magician and I would like your music to play loud. It is better than the music daddy plays.

Love Molly

xx

* * *

Molly,

Thank you sweetie for the invitation to your birthday. It sounds amazing! And you have a magician too? How lucky are you!

I'm really sorry though, I won't be able to come, I have to work. Boo, grown up stuff!

I hope you have a great birthday and look out for the mail man – there's a little something in the post from me. I promised your Mommy I wouldn't buy you any more musical instruments but it will be equally as awesome.

Lots of love

Aunty Beca xx

* * *

To Aunty Beca

Thank you for your present. It is amazing – you are good at the piano and your singing voice is nice. Your music is always better than Daddys and you should have not done grown up stuff and played at my party instead. I want you to teach me piano.

When are you coming again? You are much more fun than Aunty Aubrey

Love molly x

(PS – Molly told me what to write but I typed it out for her – and I'm also very glad and thankful you didn't get her another musical instrument for her birthday, but I'm very much in love with your voice and pianist skills on Molly's CD you made her. You've still got it Bex! C xx)

* * *

**From: **Aubrey Posen

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **(no subject)

Chloe! Where've you been! Not heard from you in ages - is this wedding still on or what?!

_Sincerely,_

_Aubrey Posen, Attorney at law_

_Richmond & Bradshaws LTD_

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Aubrey Posen

**Subject: **RE: (no subject)

Hey! Not much going on in the office today?

* * *

**From: **Aubrey Posen

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **RE: RE: (no subject)

Funnily enough – no.

So come on – what's going on? I know things have been busy with Molly & stuff but it's been like what, eighteen months since you got engaged? Nothing seems to have happened and I'm excited to plan this wedding!

_Sincerely,_

_Aubrey Posen, Attorney at law_

_Richmond & Bradshaws LTD_

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Aubrey Posen

**Subject: **RE: RE: RE: (no subject)

Yeah it was two years ago. Time flies eh.

I guess it just doesn't feel like the right time just yet. I'm waiting a little bit longer. Smoothing over some creases.

* * *

**From: **Aubrey Posen

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **RE: RE: RE: RE: (no subject)

What's that supposed to mean? Are you having second thoughts?

_Sincerely,_

_Aubrey Posen, Attorney at law_

_Richmond & Bradshaws LTD_

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Aubrey Posen

**Subject: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: (no subject)

Oh Aubrey, I need to tell someone. I've needed to tell someone for months but I've just.. everyone's seemed so busy – I haven't been able to get hold of Beca in _weeks_ and you're always understandably busy at work so I don't like bothering you there.

I don't know where me and Alex are at, I really don't. Things are stale. They were tense and at least that was _something_ – now it's just… beige at best.

Every day is the same, there's nothing there between us anymore. I got bored Bree, and I… well, I'd been bored and upset about things for a while. I met someone at work and we were spending a lot more time together, doing things we probably shouldn't have. Alex found out and I swore it would never happen again, I promised him we could work it out and we would get married. He left, for about a week, and eventually he came back, but he said it was only for the sake of Molly.

There's nothing there anymore Bree – Molly is the fibre that's keeping us together, without her I'm scared we'd have been separated a long time ago.

I never have any fun. I love Molly, every single bit of her, but I don't know how I feel about Alex anymore… What should I do, Bree?

* * *

**From: **Aubrey Posen

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: (no subject)

Oh my god… that's… wow. You should have called me!

You need to figure out why you need Alex in your life.

You can't string him along if you're waiting for someone else, and I think you know who that someone else is.

Go and get them, or let them go.

Alex is Molly's dad – but he'll be _your_ husband. Think about that.

I'll ring you after work and we can talk about this

_Sincerely,_

_Aubrey Posen, Attorney at law_

_Richmond & Bradshaws LTD_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Mr & Mrs George Beale

Request the pleasure of your company

at the marriage of their daughter

_Miss Chloe Beale_

to

_Mr Alex Michael Miller_

At Sarasoto Beach, Fl

On Saturday 19th August

At 2.30pm

Followed by a reception at Beachside House

* * *

**From: **Aubrey Posen

**To: **Beca Mitchell

Beca will you swallow your pride for [company swearfilter]'s sake and tell Chloe you're going to be at her wedding.

I know you're busy but you're not busy enough to not be able to get the weekend of your best friends' wedding off work.

Stop being a [company swearfilter] – you're upsetting Chloe

_Sincerely,_

_Aubrey Posen, Attorney at law_

_Richmond & Bradshaws LTD_

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Aubrey Posen

I've already been in touch with her but your delightfully caring email was appreciated so much – really was wonderful to hear from you after so long!

Hope you're well!

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Beca Mitchell

Hey Beca,

Thanks for letting me know you're gonna come to the wedding.

I know you've been really busy and stuff but I can't help but feel there's something else going on. I don't know. Maybe it's just me.

I want you to be at my wedding Beca, I need you there – you're my best friend.

I'm probably being stupid.

I can count on you to be there, right? I'll be in touch with details for the fittings.

I really hope you can make it

C xxxxx

* * *

Greetings from Hawaii!

The wedding was amazing, wasn't it? I'm so glad you came – we all were. Your speech kicked Aubrey's out of the water, but don't tell her I said that. And Molly _loved_ spending time with her favourite godmother. You have to come round again soon when we're back from this beautiful, beautiful island. Seriously Bex, it's amazing here. Thank you again for coming, I couldn't have imagined going through with it all without you there. Wish you were here! Xx

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Beca Mitchell

**Subject: **I leave you alone for two minutes…

What the hell Bex – I go to Hawaii for my honeymoon for two weeks and you've bagged yourself a _boyfriend! _I'm never going away again! Tell me everything!

X

* * *

_Beca Mitchell is now online_

**Chloe: **Hey stranger!

**Beca: **Ha! Hey!

**Chloe: **Hows things? Where've you been hiding? What's been going on?!

**Beca: **Oh look, it's the Spanish Inquisition…

**Chloe: **I haven't heard from you in months! Tell me everything!

**Beca:** Nothing to tell I'm afraid! Same old!

**Chloe: **And this mysterious new man of yours?

**Beca: **I'll kill Aubrey.

**Chloe: **Oh come on, she's not told me anything. You, on the other hand, need to spill!

**Beca: **There's nothing to tell

**Chloe: **Don't be embarrassed, it's sweet. Tell me everything J

**Beca: **He's just a guy I met at the club, he's been a regular for a while. And that's literally it.

**Chloe: **Oh come _on!_ There's got to be more to it than that. You can tell me in like five minutes – Alex is online, I need to talk to him briefly – don't go anywhere, okay?

**Beca: **Fine

* * *

**Chloe: **Hey!

**Alex: **Hey. Just landed. Pretty tired. Just checking in to see how Molly's doing?

**Chloe**: Yeah, she's good. Fast asleep. How was the flight honey?

**Alex: **Not bad. Too long. My feet ache.

**Chloe**: Aw. When's your next stop off?

**Alex: **Tomorrow. 7.45am flight. Another long day away from my baby and my wife.

**Chloe: **Shucks, get you. Give me two seconds, okay?

**Alex: **Where you going?

**Chloe: **Beca's just waiting – I need to tell her something. Two seconds.

**Alex: **Are you serious? Chloe, I want to talk to you.

**Alex: **Chloe?

* * *

**Chloe: **Hey, sorry B-dog – where were we?

**Beca: **You were interrogating me…

**Chloe: **Oh yeah! So go on – I need height, eye colour, hair colour – where did he take you for your first date? Does he sing? Does he play guitar? Oh, it'd be amazing if he played guitar….

**Beca: **Are you drunk?

**Chloe: **Nope. Just happy for you.

**Beca: **Wow. Ok. That's…. Thanks. Sweet, I guess?

**Chloe: **I am happy for you!

**Beca: **I never said you weren't!

**Chloe: **Look, Beca, I know things have been… well, you know, maybe a little difficult between us – but I need you in my life. I don't want anything that's happened in the past to get in the way of us. We're like… I dunno. Two peas in a pod? Right? I love you to bits, and I need you, and Molly needs you. I love you to bits Bex. We'll work through this, alright. I'm happy for you, and I want you to be happy, but it's just a bit difficult adjusting I suppose. Everything's difficult with me and Alex at the minute and I know I'd have a little bit of peace in my life if I knew you were happy.

**Alex: **Chloe, what the hell are you on about?

* * *

**Chloe: **Shit. Just sent Alex a message that was meant for you. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

**Beca: **Ha you idiot. Look, I've got to go. Was it something important?

**Chloe: **Oh. Ok. Not particularly. We'll catch up soon, yeah. Molly needs you to teach her Bach properly this time – she keeps messing up and I can't do it to save my life.

**Beca: **Sure. We'll sort something out. Soon. Promise xx


	8. Chapter 8

_AU: This chapter's a bit of an odd one, it needs to be in, but it seems to short to stand alone but it won't sit with the surrounding chapters, so if you were after something longer and a little more substantial, I apologise. It gets better ;)_

_Thank you all for your reviews too - they're all very much appreciated._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**From: **Beca Mitchell

**To: **Chloe Beale

Hey Mrs Miller,

How's things? I hope you're holding out alright.

I know it's rough right now, but I guess things will turn around for you and Molly. I hope they do. You and her don't need anyone on your case all the time, and whatever's happened between you and Alex I'm sure it was a mistake – everyone makes them. I wish I could get over to see you and her. I've just had a bit of a tough time of things myself lately. I guess there's only so long you can ride the train before you derail. I've crashed pretty hard by the looks of things – crashed it rather than crushed it I guess you could say. I've just got home from hospital – BLVD Club don't like you fainting whilst at work apparently. Who knew a 50 hour week isn't healthy? Anyway, its nothing serious. I'll pull through. And you will too. As soon as I'm feeling better I'll come to Florida. I miss my little goddaughter. Hope her Bach's coming along nicely. Keep your chin up. B x

* * *

Dear Beca,

This letter confirms our telephone discussion today that your terms of employment as resident disc jockey with BLVD Clubs Corporation is terminated effective immediately.

You will receive two weeks severance pay once the enclosed document is signed and returned.

We have received from you your club swipe card, your office key, the company laptop and cell phone at the termination meeting.

Please keep the company informed of your contact information so we can provide you with any further documentation you may need.

Please let us know if we can assist you during your transition.

We hope you make a full recovery soon.

Regards

Jack Cuba

CEO BLVD Clubs & Entertainment Corp

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Aubrey Posen

Bree,

Beca's just emailed me. She's lost her job at the club, and it sounds like she's still sick. Do you think I should fly over there?

* * *

**From: **Aubrey Posen

**To: **Chloe Beale

Are you insane? You've just started to work things out with Alex. After what happened between you, him and Beca I think you should leave her out of the equation for a while.

And I'm pretty busy today at the office, so I can't keep getting back to you like this. Sorry.

_Sincerely,_

_Aubrey Posen, attorney at law_

_Richmond & Bradshaws LTD_

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Aubrey Posen

Bree, she sounds pretty down. She's got no job, and there's probably nobody to look after her there, I don't think she's with her boyfriend anymore. She needs her friends.

* * *

**From: **Aubrey Posen

**To: **Chloe Beale

Chloe! Don't [company swearfilter] guilt trip me!

_Sincerely,_

_Aubrey Posen, attorney at law_

_Richmond & Bradshaws LTD_

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Aubrey Posen

I knew you'd come round to the idea! I'll check flights xx

* * *

**From: **Chloe Beale

**To: **Aubrey Posen

**Subject: **Flights

Shit. Can't get _any_ flights in the next week or so that aren't less than my entire months wages. I'll ring you later – Molly just got back from school with a face like thunder. Boy troubles by the looks of things…

* * *

**From: **Aubrey Posen

**To: **Chloe Beale

**Subject: **RE: Flights

Have fun!

_Sincerely,_

_Aubrey Posen, attorney at law_

_Richmond & Bradshaws LTD_


End file.
